Marry Me Ted
by Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris
Summary: Chapters 3 and 4 are now up
1. Chapter 1

i thought of this fic after watching the episode Something Barrowed when Marshall and Lily were married outside by Barney

Marry Me Ted

Summary : Ted and Barney Get Married

Barney/Ted Ted's POV

My First HIMYM fic and only own fic

One Day Barney Said the past was gone .

I said Barney What Do You Mean ?

And Barney Was Crying and said Everyone IS Getting Married But Not Me.

I said Neither Will I and Barney Looked At Me And Then Barney Got Down On His Knee and Said Ted Will You Marry Me?.

I said Barney You Were Meant For Me And I Said YES .

And Then We Went To Dinner And to See The Smurfs Movie .

Then The Day Came When I would Marry Barney And I Was Nervous And Marshall Said You Think Barney IS Gonna Cry and I said I'M sure he will .

Then Barney Said Ted We Were Meant For Each Other and He Looked At Me and Started Crying.

I Said Yes We Were Barney.

And Yes Barney Made Me Suit Up For Our Wedding.

I Said You Look Awesome Barney And Barney Said

Thank You Ted You Suited UP You look Nice in a Suit Too.

Then Me and Barney took Turns saying our vows we wrote for each other.

I went First and said Barney You are the one i want to be with forever I Love you so much,

no matter how bad i feel your always there for me to cheer me up.

Barney said Ted Your My Best Friend I Love You So Much Please Ted Say I'm Your Best Friend I am Your Best Friend Right?.

I Said Yes of course your my best friend Barney you have been there for me since we first met and been friends ever since.

Then I Kissed Barney and we were Married I Looked at Barney and Said I Love You Barney my New Husband and Barney said Nice I Like It and Kissed Me .


	2. Chapter 2

here is part 2 sorry i havent updated this in a while

Barney's POV

After the wedding Ted looked at me and said Barney i love you and I said i love you too ted .

then at the reception Marshall said "Barney and Ted my two best friends and brothers who could have thought they would be perfect for each other " and ted smiled and I said "baby I'll be right back I need some fresh air" .

Then I went outside and broke down and started crying because Marshall was right me and ted are perfect for each other.

and tears were streaming down my face when ted found me outside and said you okay baby?.

and I said "Marshall was right we are perfect for each other " then ted looked into my awesome blue eyes and said "you are perfect for me Barney " and i looked at Ted and smiled.

Ted went and said are you ready for our honeymoon? we can go to the beach.

I said sure then we left and went to the beach and stayed at a hotel and I said I'm tired and went to bed and I tossed and turned and laid there on the bed in the hotel room crying.

and then ted saw me crying and said baby are you okay?.

I said no "why did my dad have to be there he was trying to be back in my life but I dont know if I can forgive him" baby "it's been 30 years I sent him a letter and gave him my phone number he hasn't called me then he shows up at our wedding".

and then Ted said I know baby and he hugged me I smiled and fell asleep.

when I got up the next morning I had a bad cold and Ted said I'm going to take care of you baby .

I kept kicking the blankets off then Ted came in with red bull orange juice and bowl of soup.

I sadly looked at ted and said "too weak to hold bowl" then ted fed me the soup.

and then i thought it was awesome that ted was taking care of me .

then I got up and laid down on the couch and ted brought me ice cream and more red bull

and I said i love you ted and ted said i love you too baby.

and then few days later I felt a lot better then we went home and I said ted and he said yes baby and I said I'm happy I married you .

then I kissed him and then ted said I love you too barney then I smiled and said ted we are awesome forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i havent updated this in a while and Tommrow Neil Patrick Harris is getting his star on the Hollywood walk of fame

Part 3 Barney's POV

That Night was our first night at home as newlyweds I said ted you know why i married you? .

Ted said why and I said I wanted someone whose not afraid to hold me at night when the tears come I like to cuddle and i started Crying.

Ted said baby thats why i married you because i love you and I smiled and said Doogie Howser is on tv that night and i thought that he's awesome and laid on the couch and ted sat on the couch too.

And he let me be snuggled up next to him and I said ted baby Doogie should have been our bro.

And ted said you know baby your right and I said later I'm going for a walk on the beach.

I said i like long walks on the beach.

And I was Crying and said ever since my dad walked out on my childhood i have serious abandonment issues and Marshall walking out on me like that It made me wonder what I could have done to make him stay.

Thats what eveyone keeps saying but people keep leaving me and Ted hugged me and it comforted me and said Barney baby no matter what I'm staying right here for you if you need me i'm always here.

And I fell asleep and the next morning I went to work and Ted came by that afternoon for lunch .

he came in my office and said hi baby and kissed me and i said hi baby then ted said he loves me and yet again i break down and start crying.

I said you love me? and Ted said yes Barney i looked at him and said I love you ted and Ted said I Love you too Barney .

Then I felt better but needed Ted to draw the design for the new building I said baby will you draw the design for it ? .

Ted said yes i will baby and then he drew the design and I smiled and said i love it baby it's a Awesome drawing then I went for a walk and i thought i need to stop crying but I cant.

then i went home and fell asleep and Ted hugged me and said your home from the walk already and I said yes .

then Ted said your my best friend Barney.

Then I looked at ted and smiled then I said that i have a dream that my dad don't love me anymore since he has his own family and I started Crying.

Ted said i'm sorry baby and hugged me and I said ted I'm gonna go to bed and then I cried myself to sleep and ted came in and said you okay? .

I said NO TED I have daddy issues and abandment issues too everyone keeps leaving me no matter what and I'm scared ted that you would leave me too but please dont leave me ted i love you ever since i married you .

Ted looked into my awesome blue eyes and said i love you too barney and hugged me I smiled and then we fell asleep.

Then i watched Doogie Howser MD and then i tossed and turned all night I couldn't sleep .

The Next morning i was a nervous wreck and i called in sick to work and I took the day off .

Ted said you okay barney ? i said no i'm not okay and ted said Barney I'm here for you then me and ted sat in bed eating ice cream and i felt alot better .


	4. Chapter 4

here is part 4

still Barney POV

Then it was raining then we went for a walk I like walks in the rain sometimes.

I said Ted your awesome and Ted said Barney I Love you and he looked into my awesome blue eyes.

And he said no barney your awesome I looked at ted and thought why did Ted not say he was awesome too and I looked away.

And I said so are you ted and Ted said I'm sorry of course we are both awesome.

Then I smiled and then I came home from work one day before ted did and I thought

there are pictures of us on the walls around me and I started crying.

And I hoped ted didn't didn't see me and then on tv I found a episode of Glee named dream on.

and Neil Patrick Harris was in it and ted walked in and said he is a awesome singer and I looked at ted.

and I said what and ted said he is awesome but not as awesome as you and I smiled .

and I said you mean it ted? and Ted said yes and we watched him sing dream on and I said I can sing it .

And I was singing it and Ted said wow baby you are a awesome singer and I said thank you ted.

and i said love you too and Ted said your welcome and Kissed me .


End file.
